


Some Things Don't Make Sense

by translester



Series: The Devil [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, i guess i mean idek whats going on in this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Phil's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Don't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> okay i haven't written a fanfic in a while and i felt like writing so this happened,,, idk yeah

Phil loved to entertain other people. That’s why YouTube was such a good thing for him. He could make other people happy or make them laugh. He could lean on their outpouring of love for comfort. When he would read through his fans’ tweets and comments, he felt okay. Other people were happy, and so was he.

Then there were the times when he wouldn’t be online or with Dan. Those times, Phil felt insistent emotional pain swirling around his body, as though his body harbored an ocean. An ocean that was always choppy with waves slamming against the inside of his skin. He was a shell, filled with a deep despair. All he could do was sit and stare at nothing. He felt no motivation, no purpose, no reason. Not even reason enough to end everything. Why put the effort in?

Phil couldn’t tell you how he was doing. He never knew, truly. His emotions were in constant limbo, and most of the time he couldn’t bring himself to care. He existed, and that was good enough for other people, so that was good enough for him.


End file.
